The Perfect Life
by dorkashi
Summary: Mikan and Natsume, a married couple striving to live the perfect life, even if there are those weird perks and hindrances that come along their way. "We're like a soap opera, really." AU, might have some OOC. R


**Summary **— Mikan and Natsume, a married couple striving to live the perfect life, even if there are those weird perks and hindrances that come along their way. "We're like a soap opera, really." AU

--

**The Perfect Life**

Written by Xian-pyon

--

**Chapter One **— Hello, Missus.

"_Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing worth trying to be and it's love." _

–_Bottle It Up by Sara Bareilles_

Pacing back and forth the kitchen, a woman, not older than 26, hurriedly prepared coffee for two and at the same time cooked breakfast. She huffed unpleasantly when she almost tripped over a fallen spoon, so she cursed and bent down to retrieve it.

"Natsume, wake up!"

Her distraught call hollered inside the house and fortunately for her, it reached said person. She sighed happily when footsteps resonated and it eventually made its way downstairs. Hyuuga Mikan turned around and faced her yawning husband.

"Ah, that's good, you're up," Mikan said, grinning. "I thought you wouldn't. Anyway, please take over for me, I have to wake up the kids." Frowning at the low grumble Natsume gave off, she poked him playfully, albeit angry.

"I won't take no for an answer, Natsume. It's just pancakes, all you have to do is to flip them. Come on now, I have to wake up the boys." Handing the apron to the scowling man, she turned on her heels and rolled her eyes when she heard him mutter a barely audible "whatever."

Rushing up the stairwell, Mikan made her way towards the children's room. Opening it carefully, as to avoid any unnecessary squeaking, she peeked in and couldn't resist to smile when she saw both of her sons sleeping peacefully, their faces almost an epitome of an angel's.

Mikan stepped inside the cool room and tiptoed over to the eldest son, Hyuuga Naoki, age six. Momentarily cooing, she brushed back stray strands off the boy's face and softly said, "Naoki, wake up, honey. We have pancake for breakfast," she paused and let a smile linger on herface. "I know it's your favorite."

Naoki groaned slightly, his mouth pursed unconsciously. He pressed his body further onto the mattress when he apparently felt the coldness of the room, and Mikan had to laugh at his helplessness. Naoki finally opened his eyes and shifted his gaze at his mother.

"Good morning—" His greeting was cut short when he yawned loudly, and then he abruptly closed his eyes again when tears slightly pricked them. Holding up a iffy hand, he rubbed his eye and continued his cut sentence. "...mom."

He sat right up, and hugged his mother, circling his short arms around her. Mikan returned the gesture and when Naoki retreated, she told him, "Dear, go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll just wake up your brother."

Naoki groggily hopped off his bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen, yawning all the way. Mikan had resumed to waking up Naoki's younger brother, Daiki, who was three years younger than the elder brother. Upon doing so, Daiki grumbled slightly and opened his eyes before latching himself onto Mikan, resulting in her giving out a yelp. Seeing as the little boy wouldn't release his grip, she had no choice but to carry him downstairs, which she did with no complaints.

"Wah! These pancakes are really good, mom! Thank you for the breakfast!" Naoki exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He then proceeded to devour his much beloved pancakes, his face clearly showing his delight. As Mikan reached the table, she aided Daiki in eating and grinned at her eldest son's comment.

"Why of course it's good! It was made by me—" She began, but was harshly interrupted by Natsume's loud protest.

"What do you mean by _you_? The pancakes you make are always those one-step mixes where you only need water! Besides, I was the one who finished making them, so don't get cocky," Natsume scoffed, at the same time crossed his arm and lazily sipped his cup of coffee.

Mikan sharply turned as she glared at Natsume, whose head was facing the opposite direction, pensively. "Shut up, Natsume, you're not the one taking care of the kids and the house."

"Whatever, _darling_. News flash, though, who's the one making money in this household?" He retorted back at her, although he made it sound as if Mikan's the one making a big deal out of the matter. But he didn't have to try cover up that fact because it's in fact everyday that Mikan makes a big deal out of every single thing. Natsume let the rim of the cup touch his lips and he stayed like that for almost a minute, when his wife broke through his thoughts—again.

"Just wait a f—minute!" Natsume mentally slapped himself when his life partner almost cursed in front of the _kiddies_. Nonetheless, he resumed his "I'm too cool for you" facade and, believe it or not, continued to listen to Mikan's nagging. "You listen here Mr Hyuuga, just because _I'm_ the housewife doesn't mean I'm living my life the high road! Are you listening to me?!"

Natsume's eye twitched. Of course he was listening to her, since when did he _not_? He always asked himself why he would because every time Mikan nagged at him, he felt like his ears were going to break. _To my oh-so great surprise,_ he mused on sarcastically, _my eardrums are _still_ intact._ He rolled his eyes for what seemed like the first time this morning.

--

"Jeez, I swear, with his attitude—Natsume's too cold! What's up with the inexpressive look on his face? I don't understand that man!"

Mikan flailed her arms about, her companion ignoring her obvious cries. Feeling that she was being ignored, Mikan snapped her eyes at her childhood friend and so-called "best friend," Nogi Hotaru. "Ahh! C'mon, Hotaru—you're _exactly_ like him! Talk to me, dammit!"

Hotaru raised a brow, somewhat taken aback by the sudden curse word, but still refused to raise her head from the magazine she was reading, and even with the fact that she obviously could feel eyes boring into her. "Cursing now, Mikan? Are you making this a daily habit or are you just PMS-ing?"

"Neither!" Mikan's voice was glazed with annoyance and if Hotaru were to be an ordinary, simple person, she would've been completely appalled right there and then. Yet again, Hotaru refused to move from her position.

"Is that so," the monotonous tone of the dark-haired girl seemed to tick Mikan off, as it duly reminded her of a certain man which is her _husband_, and she fought the urge to jump on Hotaru and bite her head off. Mikan, as what you can tell, was just seriously pissed off right now. "Well, regarding Natsume, don't make such a big fuss about him. If you were to ask me, I'd say that he cares for you, even if you can get really loud. A lot."

Although the last comment ('a lot') was said barely above a whisper, Hotaru now had her head raised, but she still clutched onto her magazine tightly. She also inwardly praised herself for saying the 'he cares for you' whatnot, because it seemed to have calmed down Mikan, even for a bit.

"What do you mean by that, Hotaru?" The person addressed rolled her eyes, and she wondered why she had an oblivious girl for a best friend. _Seriously.,_ she thought, clicking her tongue inside her mouth.

"I meant exactly as what I said, idiot. That Natsume is so in love with you even if his face doesn't show it. Ever heard of 'Don't judge a book by it's cover,' Mikan? And you call yourself a moral person," Hotaru had left the last sentence hanging, then she resumed reading her recently abandoned magazine. Flipping through the pages, she urged Mikan to say something. "Oi, did you suddenly become..."

Her voice trailed off, and she silently thanked the heavens for giving her a seemingly permanent straight face, or she would've looked really dumbfounded. Mikan's face was obviously shining, her eyes dancing with undeniable happiness. Hotaru didn't fail to notice the tears brimming in her friend's eyes.

"Really, Hota—"

"Oh, shut up, I don't need your sweet crap. You're seriously giving me the creeps so cut it out! And don't go all drama in my house..."

A squeal broke through the Nogi's living room as Mikan braced herself and lunged at Hotaru, which the latter successfully evaded. "Aw, come on now, Hotaru! Don't be shy!"

"This isn't the matter of being shy, idiot—it's just plain weird! Stop trying to hug me all the time!"

Noises of struggle and squeals of protest continuously rang inside the residence before the man of the house appeared at the scene. Nogi Ruka stared at the two women sprawled on the fluffy carpet.

"Uh, forgive me for interrupting whatever is happening here but just what the heck are you two doing? Especially on the floor?" He helped his wife first before pulling his best friend's (Natsume) wife up and onto her feet. "I thought this was just a simple counsel-talk of some sort."

"It _was_, until Mrs Hyuuga here pounced on me!"

"But Ruka-kun, Hotaru said something really sweet to me! It's not everyday Hotaru says something really sweet!"

Ruka flashed a wry smile. "Tell me about it," he commented, almost dryly, but soon regretted ever saying that because his wife had hit him hard. That's sure to give him a few stars over the head.

"Watch your words, Nogi."

--

"I heard from Ruka that you pounced on Imai," Natsume said, surfing through boring channels but he eventually gave up and settled the remote on the table in front of the couch he was currently lounging on.

"You still call Hotaru 'Imai' even though she's married to Ruka-kun?"

"What can I say, old habits die hard. Besides, calling her 'Nogi' would also be confusing." Natsume drawled and looked at Mikan. "And don't try to get me to call her 'Hotaru' instead, because that ain't entering into my vocabulary. Ever."

"Fine, fine," Mikan rolled her eyes. "But Hotaru calls you 'Natsume,' for your information!"

She motioned towards the stairs when Natsume hollered after her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Mikan, the kids are already in the room so you don't need to go up—yet!"

"Eh? Is that so?" Plopping next to Natsume on the couch, she sighed, evidently tired. She stretched her legs. "Since when did you get nice, Natsume? Did you eat something strange today while I was gone?"

"No. I'm not as stupid as you."

"Why, you...!"

Natsume looked at the opposite direction and started mumbling. "Look, about this morning. I've been thinking about it a lot and..." This hanging sentence certainly caught Mikan's attention as her ears perked up. "I guess I was a bit rude."

"A-ah, is that so! T-then, I—"

"But still, even though you're my wife, I can't help but wonder. Why the hell do you still wear those strawberry-printed panties? Shouldn't you, like, settle for a thong now or something?"

Instead of picking up the obvious teasing and sarcasm in his tone, Mikan obviously took this as an insult, and thus she saw red. Blood red.

"_NAAAAAATSUUUUMEEEEEEEE!!!!!_"

--

**End of Chapter One.**

Sigh...I need more ideas for the next chapter. And sorry if it'll be shorter next time, my stories are usually longer in the first chapter...or something. Anyway, Mikan, H, N and R are all 26. For the Hyuuga children, I named them Naoki and Daiki because I thought it was cute. You know, 'Naoki to (and) Daiki,' and stuff like that.

For the grammar & spelling mistakes, please inform me by a review. Thank you, it'll be a big help :-) And, any more useful tips or suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
